If The Vision Lived
by MARsandCOMPANY
Summary: This is in Renesmee's Point of view, it is her story if her and Jacob had to run away. i hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

If The Vision Lived

**Summary**

_this is a fanfiction on twilight, In Renesmee's POV. this is my first fanfiction so i am open to any help in how to improve. i truly hope you enjoy._

_-MARs _

My mother, was one of the strongest person i knew. My father, was one of the righteous.

I wanted nothing more than to cling to my mother, hide my face in her soft hair. To feel my fathers hand on my head almost hear his smile. But i couldn't, i couldn't even touch her cheek as she lifted me onto jacobs back, to send her my last message. i love you. All i could do was lean on Jakes strength to know he would always stay with me. I pressed my ear to his back listen to big thud of his heart sending comfort though my own. i watched as my aunt nearly dance across the field, fluently rest her tiny hand into Aros. Watched as she looked straight at my mother and mouth the words 'now' She turned to us, smiling at me before leaning down and whispering into Jake's ear. " You take care of my daughter." i reached up to my chest my hand finding the melt locket, 'more than my own life' she whispered in my ear went i asked her what the pretty scripted meant.

The wolf suddenly lurched forward i dropped the pendent and clung to Jake's fur, dunking my head, wiry hair brushing my face. I watched between the trees as we climbed the mountain, i could see the dark mass of the Volturi collide with my beloved family. Jake paused when we came to a break in the dense woods, watching only a second. A second that lasted for timeless hours. He pushed off again blocking me from view, though i could still hear the crack of marble like skin being ripped.

We raced along the path, jumped over roots and branches. though i knew it wouldn't be long before the regular noise of the forest was mingled with the nearly silent footsteps of a vampire "Jacob!" i said turning around. i was answered by a low grumble and a burst of speed the vampire burst from the forest, he stared at me, a hungry fixated expression played on his face. Jake stumbled whimpering "Jacob!, Jake?! Jake?!" i exclaimed as the vampire leaped, i clenched to Jake as he jumped into the more dense woods i squeezed my eyes shut, a rip of marbel rang through the air much closer.

It wasn't long it tell we were running steady, the trees rushing by. The sounds of my family and enemy fading. The sun falling from the sky, stars starting to replace it. I reached for the locket cupping it in my hands staring at my parents beautiful faces looking so happy. Wishing to be with them, tucking me in my bed, watching as i closed my eyes. Their faces the last thing i saw each night.

The moon was high in the sky before Jake finally stopped, sleep already treating to consume me, and i could almost feel it trying to take him too. I slipped off his back standing still as he layed on the ground. I curled up next to him finally letting my eyes close.


	2. Chapter 2

If The Vision Lived

Ch.2

That morning we were up the moment the sun showed it's face. I sat on the snow while jacob found out what was happening with the packs and my family. I took my backpack and unzipped it. Inside was a few weeks worth of travel clothes, large wads of money, passports for both me and jacob and a birth certificate, i ran my fingers over the name Vanessa Wolf, my new name. Under that was a letter.

_Dear Renesmee,_

_Me and your father loved you beyond anyone's wildest dreams, so understand that we had to send you away with Jacob. He will protect you, take care of you, and do everything he can for you. I am truly sorry i can't be there for you any more, but remember you will always be my daughter, always be a Cullen and your family will always love you._

_Mom_

i read it, then re-read it. Tears threatening to fall, i couldn't help the sad pang that ran though my heart, this made it all the more real. Making the thought of never getting to see my parents faces after yesterday more than a nightmare. I held the paper to my chest careful not to crease it before folding it and putting it along with the other items into the backpack. Jacob came from the trees as a human, his face grim. I slipped on backpack and walked toward him. "You all right Nessie?" he asked picking me up his eyes full of concern my hand found his cheek

_'I'm fine, are you?'_ i asked knowing he was hiding his pain he smiled at me. "I guess, it's just.." he hesitated_ 'Jake?who's hurt?'_ I asked knowing that there had to be bad news _'The packs?' _ i guessed knowing that if one of them was gone it would affect every wolf, including my Jake. " The majority of the packs are ok, but..." he stopped avoiding my eyes _ 'My parents?'_ I insisted though already knowing the irrefutable answer. He opened his mouth to continue but didn't speak for a minute. "They, didn't make it." he said finally shaking his head. My hand dropped from his face. "Are you sure?" i whispered He nodded his head "Oh" I sat in his arms motionless before giving up burying my face in his shoulder, silently crying.

A heavy hand patted my back, "They would want us to keep moving Renesmee." he said using my name sending comfort through me, replacing the sadness. I sat up wiping the few tears from my cheek. I smiled at him, touching his face, 'Ok, but what do we do?' i asked he sighed, thinking for a few minutes "Um, well, i guess get as far away from here as possible." he said shrugging not really knowing. 'theirs passports in my pack?' His face relaxed, relieved "yeah, alright. Where do you want to go?" He asked lightly. I thought about it then remembered the visions Zafrina had shown me. 'The amazons' i said simply "alright, off to the airport then." he said though not sounding too happy.

I jumped out of his arms as he morphed. I patted his snout, before climbing up his back. I rested between his shoulders lean down on his neck. He lurched forward pounding through the trees.


End file.
